


Hide-and-Seek

by zussiaszhore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zussiaszhore/pseuds/zussiaszhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детство - лучшая пора людей. Мы встречаем лучших друзей, которые идут за нами в течении всей жизни. Мы встречаем детские обиды, и мы играем... в прятки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Эта идея пришла мне, когда я увидела похожую ситуацию на улице во время прогулки с младшей сестрой. И мне просто захотелось написать что-то такое.  
> Я поставила и Джен, и Слеш, потому что тут есть какие-то зарождения их отношений, и ну как такого слеша тут нет :)  
> Тут нет никакого смысла, никакого сюжета... просто маленькая ситуация.

Лиам всегда был маленьким и пухленьким мальчиком. У него мало друзей, и он всегда старался влиться в компанию. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел быть не таким, как все. Но в чем определяется не схожесть? То, что он был полноват? То, что он был слишком стеснительным? Или то, что он был не таким красивым, как соседские мальчики?

Ему было всего восемь, когда он понял, что не сможет никогда по-настоящему войти в этот мир красивых мальчиков, которые всегда стояли друг за друга горой, но почему-то обижали других. Он всегда хотел быть одним из них, а не сидеть за партой один. И вы можете смело винить за эту зависть быть хуже, чем он был.

Он гулял на улице, катался на качелях и катался с горки. Ему было скучно. И он все ждал, когда мать выглянет из окна и крикнет на всю улицу, что его ждут домой. Но никто не выглядывал. А он чувствовал себя слишком гордым, чтобы признать перед мамой, что ему просто не с кем гулять. Именно в этот момент на улицу вышла парочка взрослых мальчиков.

Они были старше Лиама всего на год. Они были те, кто всегда считали себя крутыми, даже в таком раннем возрасте. Они те, на кого Лиам хотел быть похожим. Потому что у них были эти крутые навороченные телефоны. Потому что у них были друзья. Потому что они могли играть вместе, а не сидеть одиноко в песочнице, осознавая, что ты слишком взросл, чтобы играться в песочнице, но тебе становится все равно, когда никто не обращает на тебя внимание.

Мальчики заметили Лиама и улыбнулись. Они желали поиграть в прятки, но играть вдвоем слишком скучно. Поэтому им нужен был еще один человек. И это был Лиам, так что они ничего не могли поделать, даже если не любили его.

\- Эй, Пейн, не хочешь сыграть с нами в прятки?

Лиам поворачивает голову, когда слышит свою фамилию. Он чувствует маленькую злость, потому что не любит, когда его называют по фамилии. Но его позвали сыграть в прятки. Так что вы просто не можете судить его, не так ли?  
Лиам вскакивает с места и кивает, говоря, что будет очень счастлив. Он подходит к ребятам.

\- Меня зовут Эд, а это Нейт,- парни протягивают руку для пожатия.

Лиам знает их имена. Но Лиам рад, что они хотят пожать его руку, потому что он чувствует себя взрослым парнем, даже если ему все еще восемь лет. Он улыбается, показывая свои ровные зубы, пожимает руку и говорит:

\- Лиам, приятно познакомиться.

Мальчики пожимают его руку, чуть кривясь, когда слышат его имя. Один из них, Эд, он кажется старше, начинает смеяться и произносит:

\- Лиам, похоже на лимон,- он хлопает Лиама по плечу,- теперь мы тебя так будем звать.

Лиаму не нравится это прозвище, но разве не друзья придумывают друг для друга обидные клички, а потом уже не замечают, когда они становятся частью их личности? Лиам готов выдержать это глупое прозвище, если это будет залогом его дружбы с ними.

\- Кто будет водить?- Нейт смотрит только на Эда, который улыбается.

\- Камень-ножницы-бумага?- тихо спрашивает Лиам.

Мальчики поворачиваются к нему и кивают. Эд отводит Нейта чуть подальше и шепчет что-то на ухо. Лиам стоит снова один, и в его голову приходит мысль, что он в любом случае будет один, несмотря на то, сколько вокруг него будет людей. Мальчики возвращаются назад, кивают друг другу.

\- Камень,- мальчики встряхивают руки,- ножницы, бумага, раз, два, три.

Лиам показывает камень, потому что ему хотелось бы быть таким же жестким, а не заикаться каждый раз, когда с ним разговаривают. А вот мальчики показывают ножницы. Лиам побеждает, и он рад этому, но не тут-то было.

\- Ты водишь, лимон,- произносит Эд.

Лиам округляет глаза, потому что он выиграл, и мальчики должны были считаться друг с другом. Он не понимал этого. Так было честнее, и ему не хотелось водить. Как и кому вообще когда-либо хочется водить в прятках?

\- Но… я же побил вас!

Эд и Нейт переглядываются и начинают смеяться. Нейт легонько ударяет Эда в плечо и произносит:

\- Выиграл он, хаха. Водит выигравший.

Лиаму хотелось возразить, но Эд уже толкал его к столбу, чтобы тот считал до 50. Лиаму ничего не остается. Он подходит к столбу и закрывает глаза, начиная медленно считать. Он боится сбиться и считает медленно. Как только он произносит последнее число, мальчик оглядывается, когда уже Эд и Нейт, стоявшие сзади, дотрагиваются до столба и произносят:

\- Чур, сам за себя.

Это было не по правилам, но мальчики смеются, потому что Лиаму придется водить снова. Он чувствует, как слезы подступают к глазам, и ему хочется плакать. Но он понимает, что его и так тут не сильно жалуют, поэтому сдерживается и вновь встает к столбу.

Игры повторяются. Лиам пытается найти хоть кого-то, но они либо находятся слишком близко со столбом, либо он просто не успевает добежать. В конце концов, он остается водящим в большинстве времени, и совсем не чувствует веселье, в отличие от двух других мальчиков.

Он понимает, что лучше бы играл один. Потому что ему очень обидно. Никто не хочет слушать его, никто не слышит его. Они разговаривают только вдвоем. Заставляют его водить, и слишком часто смеются над его глупостью. Они говорят о нем, как будто его нет рядом. Они слишком часто шепчутся и придумывают всякие подлости. И Лиам думает, что он уже играет не в прятки, а в то, как бы лучше посмеяться над ним.

В какой-то момент он отходит от них и садится на карусель, потому что ему не хочется больше водить. Ему хочется лечь на свою кроватку и поплакать. Он вообще не представляет, что даже тогда, когда его просят поиграть с ним, единственное, что он должен слышать это: «Ты будешь делать то, что мы скажем, и ты сможешь постоять рядом с нами». Мальчики видят то, что Лиам ушел. А им хочется поиграть еще, и им нравится смотреть на то, что Лиам не может ответить им.

\- Давай, лимон, сыграй с нами последний раз. Тем более ты водишь.

Лиам поджимает губы:

\- Я больше не хочу играть.

Ему хотелось сказать много чего еще. Например, то, что они настоящие идиоты. То, что они ужасные люди. То, что ему обидно, когда его не слушают. То, что он не любит все время водить. То, что ему не нравится, когда они перешептываются. То, что ему хочется так же принимать участие во всех шутках.

Во двор приходит еще один мальчик. Лиам не знает его. Эд и Нейт не знают его. Он выглядит крутым, даже просто стоя рядом с качелью, смотря на них. Он подходит ближе и садится на лавочку возле карусели. Мальчик выглядит так, будто бы ему все равно на других, но Лиам думает, что тот слушает их разговоры. Лиаму кажется, что Эд и Нейт сейчас позовут этого мальчика поиграть с ними, потому что он выглядит намного круче его.

Он худой. На нем черные узкие джинсы, найковские кроссовки и кожаная куртка. Лиам не понимает, почему он одет так, потому что на улице жарко, ну а ему после бега вообще хотелось снять с себя легкую кофточку, которую мама заставила его одеть. Но мальчик выглядел в этом крутым. Респектабельнее. И Лиам думает, что он намного лучше его. У него была красивая прическа, и волосы, цветом вороньего крыла, выглядели идеально в приподнятом состоянии. Темно карие глаза и ресницы, о которых могла бы позавидовать любая девочка с этого двора, а так же смуглая кожа, что полностью завершало весь образ.

Лиам не понимал, почему этот мальчик выглядит, как почти все взрослые парни, только в уменьшенном состоянии. Он был стильным и очень красивым. И Лиам невольно залюбовался им. Ни одна из девочек не была так красива, как этот незнакомец. И Лиаму бы хотелось, чтобы мальчик не был таким же, как Эд, или Нейт.

\- Если ты не сыграешь с нами, то ты будешь бабой,- сказал Эд.

Лиам уже забыл, что он должен был водить. Он поворачивает голову к мальчикам и поджимает губы. Он понимает, что это серьезно. И он не хочет, чтобы это обидное слово пристало к нему. Он знает, что тогда он больше никогда не сможет найти себе друзей. Поэтому Лиам кивает, и они втроем опять идут к столбу, чтобы начать отсчет.

Лиам чувствует на себе взгляд, но он не желает поворачиваться. Ему не хочется, чтобы кто-то увидел его безысходность. Он встает к столбу и начинает отсчет. Игра идет так же, как и в первый раз. Мальчики никуда не уходят и сразу же дотрагиваются до столба. Ему обидно, потому что он знает, что тот мальчик видел его позор. Ему обидно, потому что Эд и Нейт дают друг другу пять и громко смеются.

Их смех отдает в ушах Лиама. Мальчики смотрят на незнакомца, оценивая его реакцию. Лиам поворачивается вслед и видит то, что он смотрит на них неодобрительно. Он закусывает губу, сует руки в карманы своих джинс и медленно идет к ним.

Лиам ожидает, что мальчик что-нибудь скажет на счет него, и тогда он точно расплачется. Лиам ожидает, что тот предложит им сыграть вместе с ним и тогда у него появится еще один человек для ненависти.

\- Привет,- произносит мальчик, у него чуть заметный акцент, и Лиам не может определить, откуда он.

Эд и Нейт выглядят очень гордо, что смогли привлечь такого мальчика к себе, даже если вблизи они кажутся старше, чем он.

\- Привет, меня зовут Эд,- произносит самый старший и протягивает руку для пожатия.

\- Меня Нейт,- младший так же протягивает руку.

Мальчик не смотрит на них. Он вообще не обращает внимание на них. Его взгляд устремлен на Лиама, который ждет, когда он уже сможет уйти оттуда. Мальчик приподнимает брови, когда не слышит голос Лиама. А тот лишь думает, стоит ли ему говорить свое.

\- Как тебя зовут?- мальчик смотрит прямо на Лиама, игнорируя действия других мальчиков.

\- Л-лиам,- Лиам не понимает, почему он заикается.

\- Меня Зейн, приятно познакомиться,- Зейн улыбается, и Лиам думает, что это самая красивая улыбка, которую он видел.

Он так же хочет улыбнуться, но ему все еще страшно. Лиам приподнимает уголки губ, думая, что этого будет достаточно. Зейн снова повернется к Эду и Нейту, и они будут веселиться вместе. Но ничего этого не происходит.

\- Не хочешь сходить со мной за моей сестренкой в садик?

Лиам не знает, это очень странно, что ему что-то предлагают, когда здесь стоять дети лучше него. И он не знает, что отвечать. Эд и Нейт чувствуют злость, потому что на них вообще не обращают внимание. И Лиаму хочется показать им язык, потому что хоть раз он становится значимее, чем они.

\- Он играет с нами в прятки,- произносит Эд и кладет свою большую руку на плечо Лиама, легонько удерживая Лиама.

И Лиам не понимает его действия. Потому что минуту назад он издевался над ним, а сейчас действует так, будто он его лучший друг и его собираются ударить. Зейн внимательно смотрит на Эда:

\- Я не с тобой разговариваю, да и кому нужны прятки? Это игры для детей,- он вновь улыбается.

Лиам шагает ближе к Зейну, потому что тот кажется лучше. Тот кажется добрее. Тот кажется дружелюбнее. И Лиам думает, что он мог бы стать его другом.

\- Вообще-то я люблю прятки, но я буду рад пойти с тобой в садик,- Лиам улыбается, потому что это в первый раз, когда он высказал свое мнение, и ему даже не стало страшно.

Лиам и Зейн отходят от молчаливых Эда и Нейта. Зейн чуть наклоняется к Лиаму и говорит:

\- Я тоже люблю прятки, Ли, но мы поиграем в них чуть позже, и по правилам,- Зейн улыбается и выглядит младше, чем он есть на самом деле. В его глазах пляшут огоньки от приближения интересной игры.

Лиам не знает, почему он улыбается. Лиаму нравится сокращение его имени. Лиаму нравится Зейн. Лиаму нравится то, что его защитили. Потому что ему кажется, что Зейн просто спас его от тех мальчиков. Лиама больше не волнует его уродливость, его полнота и то, что мальчики будут называть его как-то обидно. Потому что Зейн станет его другом и всегда будет рядом. И Лиам просто не представляет, что он больше не перестанет улыбаться.


End file.
